


Come here little one, let me tell you something

by cutiepatootieharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, Other, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepatootieharry/pseuds/cutiepatootieharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew something was wrong; it was just the fact and matter of time before facing it that made him shiver. Most nights he’d lie awake asking blankly why this all came down upon his shoulders. He wasn’t strong but he was smart, and he knew that he had to be in order to hold onto his anchor a little longer. </p><p>Or the one in which Louis cannot handle loosing the two things that are in fact his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here little one, let me tell you something

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten a bit too carried away with this and, for that I apologize. This whole story was inspired by John Green's The Fault in Our Stars. And as always: I only own the characters I created as well as the plot. Enjoy! xx -b

It had begun when the wind got colder and the leaves on the trees got brighter.

 

He knew something was wrong; it was just the fact and matter of time before facing it that made him shiver. Most nights he’d lie awake asking blankly why this all came down upon his shoulders. He wasn’t strong but he was smart, and he knew that he had to be in order to hold onto his anchor a little longer.

 

Fall is one of the prettiest months to sit out and take it all in. Sitting on the steps of a local coffee shop one morning, Louis felt nothing but bitterness swelling inside him. His moods tended to change just like the seasons had and, there was no way of avoiding when the next one would begin. The paper that lied clenched, between his fingers held his future within the ink. But, Lou wanted no part in something that was ultimately out of his control.

 

Partially because if this one part of his life were to slip away from his grasp he would simply have nothing left. To the doctors she was just another name, on another list and that didn’t sit well at all. Sometimes people go their entire lives searching for the one missing piece that makes them whole for the first time, or again. Zoe was Louis’ anchor, she held him down through his roughest seas.

 

It was only a matter of time before the nightmares would set in upon his quite sleep-filled evenings. The flashbacks had brought brutal reality to what seemed so much of a nightmare. _Harry_ , he’d thought. Only thoughts and no words as even saying his name would bring a flood.

 

During his childhood, Lou had a best friend. He called him Hazza and Hazza called him Boo. They didn’t know it back then but they were madly, deeply and, completely in love. Together they were each other’s security blankets, shielding one anther from what made them tremble.

 

The year Harry turned eight and Louis was ten, was when things began to go downhill. Harry was diagnosed with stage three Neuroblastoma. It was an aggressive form of cancer that would soon engulf the only person holding Lou to this earth. He was able to make it through his ninth birthday but days after Louis received the news from his mother.

 

From then on the tears kept flowing and even though they eventually stopped on the outside, they raged in his soul, through his veins _. Why do the people we love so much leave us so quickly?_ His moods back then, came in the form of rainstorms. Not the kind that is slow but the kind that is violent and last all day, all year even.

 

They never stopped. Maybe it was because he didn’t want them to which if they did Louis would become a coward. Or, at least he’d see himself that way. Even today he’ll see something while walking down the street or doing anything for that matter and it all _comes back_. But this time he knew his forecast, and it was much worse.

 

As he sat on the step, Louis looked down at the paper, which was now crinkled and the ink running from the sweat off his hands. He remembers the night when Zoe climbed into his bed. Like he’d always had, he held her in his arms and stroked her back. He remembered the three tiny bumps that layered his daughter’s spine. Lou knew all along what they were but his constant state of denial brought him not mercy.

 

The next morning he held her hand and they walked into the doctor’s office together. It took four hours but the tests, in the end were worth it. The only regret sitting upon Louis’ shoulders now; not know how to tell Zoe how sick she _really_ was. He couldn’t simply tell her that she was dying. He couldn’t just tell his little girl, with sparkling blue eyes and curly hair that she was not going to have a future.

 

It would have been easy for Lou to become optimistic, but her doctors gave him a framework of how long Zoe would be able to fight. Louis liked to use the word fight because it gave himself something to hold onto. Especially when the body he use to cradle was too delicate to grasp under his hard grip.  As her treatments progressed and the cancer grew, Louis knew the time was coming near.

 

The nightmares and flashbacks became more apparent as he began to notice the parallels of the two greatest stories of his life. Zoe lost her ability to speak and with that came a convention refereed to as, the last good day.

 

In which, his daughter was there; she was alive and looking almost better. But of course Louis knew the trick cancer was trying to pull over on him. And boy did he want to feel like this could really be their turn around. As hard as he tried, Louis was beginning to loose hope. So, he held Zoe’s tiny hand and kissed it.

 

That night, the one of her last good day, Louis was told the last part of his daughter’s story. He couldn’t help but fall to his knees like he did. He couldn’t help but want to beat the life out of the doctor standing above him because he knew soon enough he wouldn’t have one to live. _She wouldn’t have one._

\- - -

Louis stayed awake for most of the next few hours composing a letter. He had never truly been good enough with words to express his emotions to their full potential so, he wrote.

 

Zoe had slept through most of what Louis was now calling, her last good night. She was a true champion in his eyes. As she slept he held her in his arms, listening to the sound of her heartbeat a slow and steady thump. To this rhythm he read aloud the letter.

 

_Dearest Zoe,_

_I know you will never get to see this, or, I guess read it but I want you to know that I am so proud of you. And even though our time together was short, I wouldn’t trade it for the world, and that’s what you are bug, you are my world. How is Daddy supposed to move on? You are the best part to my story. You fill every chapter of my book, what’s supposed to happen when you leave and have nothing else to write?_

_Bug, you remind me so much of him. Your smile perfectly mirrored his, and your eyes were like windows to his soul. But you were also just your crazy, little self—always causing a ruckus. I’ll miss having cuddles with you and holding your hand. I’ll miss eating spaghetti with you and seeing who could end with the messiest face. Most of all I’ll miss you. And with my whole heart I promise that I will never ever forget you okay? Loving you was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I promise always and forever to you. I will always and forever love you more than anything in this entire world._

_And bug, when you leave this earth, don’t be scared, a friend of mine is up there waiting. He’s going to love you almost as much as I love you. When you want to cuddle, he’ll be there to hold you. Soon enough bug, I’ll be there the three of us, together at last. So, keep him company, love. Thank you for being my anchor. Love you more than you could ever imagine._

_Love forever and always, your biggest fan,_

_Daddy xx_

 

It’s always the hardest to let go of something, or someone you love. But the lessons and the joy they bring could last a lifetime. And even though Louis had lost the two biggest anchors in his life, he knew one day he would become their ship again. It was only a matter of time.

 


End file.
